The Sadness in Her Eyes
by mayajane
Summary: Hermione and Draco love their naughty drinks, but doesn't every one?
1. Chapter 1

"You're not worth it." I said eying the drink that was highly inappropriate. How dare he actually try to get me, a Hogwarts prefect to drink it!

"Come on, Granger, you cant possibly be as innocent as everyone thinks." Draco Malfoy said in a teasing sort of way. If I didn't know any better I would have said he was being civil to me. That was impossible though.

"I wont insult you or the weasel for a week." He said. I noticed, as I always did, that Harry wasn't mentioned. Harry was never mentioned around me or Ron. It was too painful, but I hadn't expected Malfoy to care about that.

"Deal." I took the shot glass out of his hands and gulped it down all at once. The familiar burning sensation was welcome, but strangely different as I looked at Malfoy.

"What…what did you do to it?" I choked out, thinking the worst.

"Spiked it. This isn't any naughty drink, Granger. Care for another."

Oh, did I. I wanted another and another, and I kept drinking more until I couldn't even stand.

Malfoy never drank one, and he was completely sober. I was, however, more drunk than I had ever been in my 18 years of life. But little did her know, I was completely the same when I was drunk. I was still a know-it-all, and a boring person to have in anyone's company. Why was he bothering.

"So, Granger, I'm surprised that you didn't realize I spiked it with Vertiserum too."

I started gagging, in despair, because I had one thing I never wanted to say to him.

"So, lets ask some good, juicy questions. Have you ever snuck out of your room, for a reason other than saving lives."

That was his idea of juicy?

"Yes, I have."

He looked pleasantly surprised.

"Why?" I smiled.

"To go see victor." His eyes popped wide and he stepped towards me.

"And what did you and 'Victor' do?"

"I slept with him and then he sent me a letter saying I was the worse lay he had ever had. I didn't see him again after that."

I slapped my hand over my mouth, as a tear rose in my eyes. I hadn't meant to say all of that!

Draco looked surprised and angry.

"Well…what an jackass. Have you ever slept with the Weasel?"

"Yes. But he forced me too!" I started crying mentally hitting myself. Why couldn't I resist this.

"Why did he force you?" Draco asked, mercilessly. I started gagging.

"Why does anyone do that? He 'wanted' me. He 'loved' me. Yea right. He just wanted to get laid, and no one else would do it." I snapped.

"What the worst thing that's ever happen to you?" He asked, leaving the Ron thing alone.

"You." I choked out, but manage to keep in why he was the worst thing that had ever happened to me.

He stared at me, then sat down next to me, irresistibly close.

"And why is that? Huh? Don't you want to tell me why I'm the worst, Granger."

"Because I-…" I pushed my hand over my mouth fighting the potions will to tell him the truth.

"Yes?" he encouraged.

"Because I love you." I bit down on my fist. That was clearly not the answer he was expecting. His eyes widened and he let out a strangled breath.

"Are you freaking serious?" He asked grabbing my arms and forcing me to look at him.

"Yes." I whispered ad closed my eyes, waiting for the verbal abuse. He would tell me he could never love a Mudblood like me, and I would cry and he would leave me here.

None of those things happened. With my eyes closed I couldn't see the happy grin on his face, or see him leaning in. his lips pressed to mine and I gasped in surprise. That gave him entrance to my mouth and he kissed me like I'd never been kissed before.

He pulled away after what seemed like forever. He got up and started walking away.

"Oh, Granger?"

"Yea?"

"There was never any potion." he said and left me alone in the darkness.


	2. Yes

Chapter two

I don't know how long I sat there for. I think I was in shock. Who knew Draco Malfoy could be so convincing. Had there really not been any potion? I could remember choking on my words, almost against my will!

Could it really have been all in my mind?

But a more pressing matter was that he just kissed me and knew a few secrets that I'd rather keep hidden. This isn't good.

A week went by and I realized that I was avoiding him, not even consciously. I couldn't face him knowing he knew my secrets and feelings for him. How would anyone? I forgot who I was dealing with. Now one can avoid Draco Malfoy if he wants to find you.

"Granger! Take one step and I use my wand!" I spun around and saw that Malfoy had his wand pointed at me. His expression was murderous.

"I thought that we just had been busy. That it was an accident how we hadn't seen each other. But I realized that you're avoiding me! Intentionally!!" he yelled. I was inappropriately amused. Was he a natural blond?

" Who can avoid someone without intending to?" I asked, with a smirk that rivaled his own.

Draco blushed and lowered his wand. It was an appealing sight, his blush.

"Is there something that you needed?" I asked pointedly, when he begin to stare intensely.

"No, there is something I want. An answer. Why did you say you loved me. You don't even know me."

I flushed this time and looked away, I briefly considered running away, but he was to fast.

"I pay more attention to you than you realize. I listen to you when you talk. It's deeper then attraction. But then I don't have to explain that, do I?"

Draco stepped closer to me and I shivered at the smell of his breath. It was ridiculous that I was dizzy. I mean he isn't intoxicating, right?

"So, you love me. More than any other guy?" he asked placing his hand on my cheek.

"Yes." I breathed hoarsely. God, what was wrong with me?

"Good." he smirked and hungrily pressed his lips against mine, where I knew they would stay forever.

A/N: just a short one and the last one. I was randomly inspired and thought this gave an idea of what happened afterward. I hope I didn't ruin it.


End file.
